Lie To Me
by xXxHoneyRosexXx
Summary: She was upbeat,with an ideal life. He, was a narcissist,who's only goal was to obtain a large sum of money from his father.When He's forced to marry a commoner to get the inheritance, Haley's life is changed forever.ChaseXAP character.rating may change.
1. Problems

I'm Back peepz! Yeah, I don't think I'll ever finish Silent Cry….Maybe someday. Hopefully…Hahahaha, still You guys better read this story! I have a feeling it'll be good! I will feel unloved if you don't review….You wouldn't want me to feel unloved and to depressed to keep writing would you ;_; Yeah, I thought not :D, enjoy~

"French Fries or French Toast?" A small pinkette girl and blue haired boy both shook their heads in disagreement. "Neither would suite a refined palette such as mine." The small pink girl said in a snotty tone. "Both! French toast and French Fries combined! That would be an AMAZING combo!" The hyperactive blue boy beamed a smile. "Luke that is utterly revolting!" The small girl 'pffted'. "Please Luna! At least I don't use mile long words in ALL my sentences!" A light auburn haired girl sighed. "You guys? I just asked your opinion, no need to rip each other's throats out…" Neither paid attention to her.

"Haley! Who do you agree with! Me or Luna?!" Luke got all up in her face. Haley cringed. "Uhh, okay first, Your in my bubble, please back away-thank you- second, you two totally just ignored my question, and third, I don't agree with either of you. You're both stupid." Luna rolled her eyes. "I'm not dumb! I'm smart! Him on the other hand….." Luke waved his fist around in her face. "Listen here! I'm not dumb either! I just think outside the box!" "And what a small box it is..." Haley groaned. "Can you both just shut up!? We're almost there! Plus everyone on the bus is giving us that 'who let them out of the house' look again…"

-

"NO!" His arm swept across his father's table, sweeping off almost every object on the table. "Now, Now Chase, there's no need to be rash." His father's voice was calm, with no hint of anger at what his son just did. "Oh really huh? Why the hell would you do this to your son!?" His lip twitched. "Why I am I doing this? Because. My son is a spoiled brat that's why! Your 18 now Chase! You think you can get my inheritance just because you're an adult now?! Well that's not how the world works!" Chase glared at his father. "That is partially understandable, but making me have to marry some common _trash_? That's just unfair!" His father rolled his eyes. "Actually, it's very understandable. Considering I could have just given all the money to your brother! Instead, I decided to leave it to _you_." Chase's face went blank.

His Father had won, and he could tell by the smug expression on his face. "Are there any rules to what type of commoner I have to marry?" There was no hint of anger left in his voice. His father smiled. "Yes, A few, First, She must love you back, not because your rich, Second it can't be anyone you know, and third….I'm only giving you a year to persuade this girl to marry you." Chase's eyes widened. "A year?! That's hardly any time at all! I read on the internet it takes at least a good two years to even propose..." His father rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure you can find a way to accomplish this, It's not that difficult, just be kind and gentle with the girl….If you can manage that much." He spat out the last sentence. Chase groaned, storming out of his father's office.

-

"Luke, why can't you just buy a car already!? I _loathe_ that disgusting impure bus." Luna spat. Luke rolled his eyes. "Pops won't let me buy one! Says I don't need a car in our little town…MAYBE I CAN BUILD ONE!?" Haley bit her lip, trying to hold back a sarcastic remark, Luna beat her to it. "Are you really _that_ slow? If I'm correct, you probably think you can make it out of wood, am I correct?" He nodded enthusiastically. "No! You can't! You need car parts! You know? An engine?" Haley sighed.

"Aw come on now Luna. He was just trying to help." Luke nodded sadly, pushing out his lower lip in an over done sad expression. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can we go shopping yet? My credit cards begging to be swiped!" Haley laughed humorously, smiling at Luna. "Don't be afraid to buy me something with that little platinum gold wonder…" Luna smirked. "Okay, but Luke has to buy his own stuff!" He hunched over quickly. "AW COME ON!" Both girls ran into the wide double doors, leaving Luke behind.

-

"This is not fun, nope, not fun AT ALL!" Luke groaned, carrying all of their bags."If you're going to make me hold all this crap you could at least buy me something!" Luna rolled her eyes. "I'll buy you a pretzel if you shut up and hold them." His eyes lit up. "P-pretzel….I like pretzels…" Haley stifled a laugh at his now awe struck face. "LET'S GO GET ME A PRETZEL!!!" He hopped up and down all giddy like. Luna waved her finger around. "Ah ah ah. Not until were done shopping." He slouched over again, truly disappointed. "Luna can we go to the food court, and then shop? Its lunch time and I haven't eaten all day!" She shrugged. "Sure, I guess they might have something that fits my taste…" Luke glared at her. "Sure, When Haley wants to eat we eat. But when the man whose been carrying you ladies bags all day ask for a simple little pretzel, you shoot me down!"

Luna rolled her eyes. "I'll buy you a pretzel if you SHUT UP!" He smiled. "Yaaaaay! LETS GO HALEY!" he grabbed her wrist and flung her around. The cool air she expected didn't seem as relieving as it should have been, within an instant, she crashed into a tall, hard object, with suspicious warmth.

"Found you."

-

YAAAAAY!!!!! It's the end of the first chapter! Woopty doo! I have plans for this story, good plans…..Yes indeed. And I hope you all know how loved you are, I sat here writing while my new little kitten kept clawing me, but I continued to write so I wouldn't lose my train of thought. -_- Now I have claw marks everywhere, joy -_- hahahahahahaha anyway…….REVIEW!!!!!! If not, dire consequences will occur…..Bwahahahaha….

Love:

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	2. Solutions

Heyyyyy :) sorry I haven't updated in a while, To the THREE people that reviewed -_- PLEASE! Review more!!!! GAHHHH!!!!!!! Well anyway, there yah go. :/ Oh and Gill will be making an apperance he's....Very out of character :/

"Found you."

-_About an hour ago_-

_He sat in his room, lost in thought…"Were am I supposed to find a commoner…" He typed it into his search engine. "Crap, crap, more crap....I could hook up with Berry Commoner on E-Harmony, NEXT!" Chase wasn't exactly the most well rounded boy…"Chasey!" He cringed at the shrill sound of his sister, Maya. "What could you possibly want?" He snapped back at her. She pouted. "Aw Chasey Poo!!!! Why do you have to be so mean? I just wanted to ask you a favor…" He rolled his eyes. "And what would THAT be?" Maya perked up quickly. "Could you buy me some more lip gloss please?" He slammed his hand down on the table, giving her that 'Are you serious?' look. "Why are you asking me? We have plenty of help that could get it for you." He shooed her away. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"He shot back at her. "OKAY!!! I'LL GET YOUR GOD DAMNED LIP GLOSS!" she smiled triumphantly. He grabbed his coat, and headed out the door._

_-_

"_Where to master Hasaki?" he pale blonde boy asked. "Gill? Do you know where someone might acquire some lip gloss?" Gill turned around, His icy blue eyes looking at him confused. "It's for Maya, she's being a bitch like usual…" Gill smirked. "Ah yes, what else is new?" Chase laughed, "Exactly, you're the only one who actually SEES that…Anyway, getting back onto the topic of where to find this…Lip gloss." Gill laughed under his breath. "Well, may I suggest the mall? I remember seeing a rather…Feminine boutique inside. Surely it must sell lip gloss." Chase motioned his hand. "Then the mall it is." Gill nodded, turning on the car and speeding off._

"_Wow, I'm such a moron." He face palmed. "The malls filled with hundreds of unsuspecting woman I can seduce! God, the internet's failed me…" He trailed off, He started walking around aimlessly. Off in thought of how to obtain the perfect girl. "Now if I were a beautiful girl, were would I be-EE" Something small slammed into his lower stomach. He breathed in heavily. His Amethyst eyes trailed down to the source, a wide eyed auburn haired girl was gawking up at him. 'She…..Looks….Like…'_

"_Found you."_

_Present_

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you-"He snapped his fingers swiftly. Two big men came up next to him. They each grabbed one of Haley's arms. "What the hell!? MM" The bulky muscular one placed his hand over her mouth, she flailed around and kicked. Luke and Roomi were being restrained by slightly larger men.  
"HALEY!?" They both screamed in unison. No one paid any mind to what was going on, probably because of how quickly it had happened. She was dragged out into a limousine.

What had she gotten herself into?

Tears ran down the edges of her face, the chauffer shook his head in distaste. "Master Hasaki….Don't you think this is a tad rash? And for goodness sake you forgot Lady Maya's lip gloss, Oh lord she's going to have you head..." The pale blonde trailed off. Chase was staring at her intently. She felt VERY uncomfortable. "MASTER HASAKI! Are you even listening to me?" He looked over at him. "Yes Gill, I hear you. I'll just have someone go out later and get some lip gloss for her... "Haley looked at them confused. Chase smiled. "Hello there miss. My name is Chase Hasaki. And what your name be?" She looked at him, with the kind of look that could shut anyone up. "Hikari Mononoko." Now would you PLEASE explain to me WHY you kidnapped me?" He laughed.

"You see here Miss Mononoko, I have a proposal for you….You agree to be my girlfriend and possibly marry me, and I will give you half of my inheritance when I receive it." Her jaw dropped. "WHAT!? Why the hell would I do that?!" he laughed coldly. "Well, During the past 30 minutes I've had you kidnapped, I had my men look up your records, and from what I've heard, you're family is not only poor, but I hear that there's also….A sick mother no one can afford to cure…..Think of how much easier life would be if…You had a nice home….And a nice amount of money to cure you mother." Her lip trembled. He'd hit a nerve.

"Y-Y-you…Nnnn." She looked away from him, Tears falling down her face. "Master Hasaki! Stop that now! You're making the poor girl cry! Shush your mouth." Chase laughed coldly. "Sorry Gill Just had to do a little persuasion…" She looked at him, sadness gleaming in her eyes. "Yes, I'll do it….But…You promise that you'll share the money with me?" He nodded happily, he snapped his fingers, the big man let go of her, she fell to the floor of the car. He grabbed her hand lightly, pulling her up next to him. "Now, than, let's start the bonding process, I'm sorry for making you cry…" He stated truthfully. Chase slung his arm around her shoulder pulling her down to tried to move away, but gave in. She cried hard into his shoulder. Her life would never be the same. "May I ask you another question please?" He nodded. "Why do you need to marry me?" He laughed. "My father said that…He would…Disown me, if I didn't marry someone by the end of the year." Her eyes went soft. "Really….Wow he sounds….Nasty." He smiled darkly, the hint of a lie gleamed off his eyes. "Yes, yes he is."

-

"YOU FORGOT MY LIP GLOSS YOU JACK ASS!" She kicked his shin. He leaned over in pain. "Sorry, well, not really. Maybe you should have gotten it yourself." She pffted, heading toward the stairs. "Don't you want to know who this lovely lady is?" Maya laughed coldly. "Probably just some prostitute." Haley cringed. "YOU DON'T TALK TO PEOPLE THAT WAY!" She laughed darkly. "As you can tell, my sister is a bitch." She frowned, eyeing then floor.

He pulled off his shoe, throwing it at her, he just missed her as she rounded the corner. "Bitch" He muttered under his breath. "I hope she gets hit by a fucking bus…" She laughed lowly, the sound of footsteps came closer. "Chase? Did I hear that you brought a guest?"

Both of them looked up at the menacing eyes of Chase's father. "Actually father, she's not JUST a guest, this is my girlfriend, Hikari." His father laughed coldly. "Like I'd fall for your bullshit, I don't believe that you found a girlfriend ALREADY! I only told you yesterday!" Chase grinned. "Oh, but father, It was love at first sight!" Haley rolled her eyes. "Really? So Haley tell me, how did you meet my son? Chihaya cursed under his breath. 'Shit.' She thought to herself. "Well, Uhm, just like he said, it was love at first sight….I was walking out of the mall when I first saw him….He was getting into a fight with these men-BIG MEN! And they were pushing him around, now I didn't think much of it at first, because from faraway It looked like they were friends messing around but-Hey could you tell me the time please?"  
"Sure..." He looked down at his watch, when he was distracted, Haley punched Chase straight across the face. "SON OF A BITCH!?" His hand automatically cupped his cheek. His father looked up. "Its 6:47." She nodded. "Thank you, anyway moving on with the story, so as you can tell, as I got closer I saw one of the men punch him. He went flying to the floor with blood gushing from his mouth!" She was using her hands to express the events.

Getting into the story. Chase gave her that 'Are you for real?' look. His father seemed engulfed in the story, he nodded in fascination. Chase face-palmed. "I couldn't believe what I was seeing! A real fight in our little town! I wouldn't stand for it! But before I could give them a piece of my mind, they'd sent him flying to the floor! They ran off before I could get to them, leaving your son abandoned on the cold concrete, crying and bleeding!" He looked at her darkly. His father laughed. "Now son, I thought I taught you not to cry! Hahahaha! Oh Haley please go on!!!!!!" She smiled, nodding. "Well, I ran over to him as fast as I could. I asked him 'Are you alright!?' I pulled his head up onto my lap, so that he wouldn't be uncomfortable, he seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness.

"So, I decided to take him to my home and take care of him for as long as I needed to, luckily he seemed to get better within a matter of hours, even in that short amount of time, we seemed to slowly be taking interest in each other, and before we knew it….We'd fallen in love." She had the most heartfelt expression on her face, his father sniffled. "That was quite a touching story…I'm so sorry for doubting you." She nodded, accepting his apology. Chase just sat there dumbfounded. "You know father, I'm going to take Haley up to my room, you know, show her around?"

His father nodded, trying to recompose his tough exterior. Chase grabbed her hand, "Come on honey." He muttered under his breath. When they got to his room, he slammed the door shut. He fell onto his bed. "Okay, I cannot believe that he fell for that! God! It wasn't even a good story!" Haley rolled her eyes. "Well smart ass, what did you have in mind?" He laughed, "I was GOING to say that we had a secret romance going on for months prior, THAT is more believable. Yet, I guess it's all good, now that he fell for it.

Haley nodded. "Oh and Haley…You did a good job I guess…..What are you going to tell your family?" She looked at him confused. "Well you know you're staying with me now, right?" Her jaw dropped. "Uhm, why do I have to stay with you? Can't I just visit you?" He laughed, shaking his head. "No no little Ha-ha, that's not how a relationship works." .What the fuck is a ha-ha...' She thougt to herself rolling her eyes. She couldn't abandon her home life though…How could her father survive by himself, behind the tough exterior was the heart of a lonely man... "B-But…..My dad couldn't possibly take care of himself….." Chase sighed. "Fine, I guess you can still live with your family….On one condition…" She bit her lip, fearing the worst. "And what would that be?" He smirked. "Starting Tuesday, after summer break is over, You have to transfer to my school, and you must allow me to walk you to school each day." Before she could speak, he added more. "AND, you have to let me hold your hand." He winked at her, she rolled her eyes. "But, I'm sure that your school is probably very expensive…" He cut her off again. "I'll pay for it, don't you worry." She sighed. "Dear God…"

-

OKAY!!!! I liked this chapter and i hope you all did toooo! hahhah and yeah Haley's suppoused to be molly/Hikari from AP, but i hate her english name, were the freak do you get Molly from Hikari? Well anyway.....I have all the chapters for this story typed already!!!! Yaaaay! So...THIS STORY WILL ABSOLUTELY GET FINISHED! I'll just take my time updating to add some....SUSPENSE!!! Bwahahahah im evil ;) oh and the less you review....THE SLOWER I UPDATE!!! MWAHAHAAHHAH!!!! Tihe, Love all of youssss :3 Oh and about when chase looked up commoners on google, I ACTUALLY looked up 'Where to find a commoner.' and it said Barry Commoner...Never listen to google XD

Love,

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	3. The devil is a country blonde

Okay! See? I'm updating more :3, well mostly, cause one of the reviews touched my heart XD I may seem strict in my publishing rules...But im actually a softy and it just takes a couple of words to persuade me XD So with out further adoooooo...Chapter 3 :)

-

"Good morning , I'm here to pick up Haley." He smiled a dazzling smile. Her father rolled his eyes. "Le-Le! You're…..Boyfriends here. "She stumbled down the stairs, not very happy at the fact she had to wear a uniform now. "Ha-ha, you look adorable as always." He beamed at her. Her father groaned. Haley cursed under her breath, shed have to remember to tell him to stop calling her ha-ha... "If you hurt my little girl I will beat your ass, you got that peachy?" He laughed fakely. "Oh don't worry sir, I won't. " Her father waved them off, "Go, you'll both be late." He kissed Haley on the forehead, motioning for them to leave.

He shut the door, Chase grabbed her hand. "Why are your hands so cold? It's got to be at least 90…." She tried to shrug away, he gripped her hand tighter. "I kinda just woke up, I had my air conditioner on all night andI guess I sleep with my hands out of the blanket soooo…..Yeah…." He laughed, putting her hand in his pocket. "Where's your sister? Too good to walk?" He nodded, she looked at him, stunned. "Wow…Is your dad aware of how spoiled she is?" He shook his head. "Nope, he thinks she's a little angel….It annoys me to no end, My chauffer is the only one who sees through her rouse…" "I see it to you know." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, that's a good thing. I guess you're one of the only sensible people I know…." They entered the school gates, Her eyes widened. "Wow, this is just…Wow. This schools so…Big." He laughed at her, waving every couple of people. People were staring at him. One boy came up to him, His hair was dark brown, and had the skater boy flip. His dark brown eyes were stabbing into her. "Oooh! Chasey!!! Who's this gorgeous girl." He grabbed the hand Chase wasn't holding and kissed it softly. "Oh my..." Her face turned red. "This is MY girlfriend, Haley." He pulled her away from the boy. "So Joe…I advise you back off, mkay?" Joe laughed. "Just being friendly."

He waved them off. "Haley, did they send you you're schedule, or are you going to the office when we get inside?" She shook her head. "Naw, I already got mine." He pulled the folded piece of paper out of her hand. "Your a fourth year too huh? Cool." She looked at him oddly. "But…I thought you were 18 already…And your birthdays in a few months…Did you get held back?" He nodded, embarrassed. "There were some…Uh…Family problems back when I was in kindergarten. I was taken out of school for a year, and I ended up having to repeat it…" She nodded.

"Let's see here…..We have P.E together…..Art….Cooking….Math…..science……" He trailed off. Haley looked annoyed. "So what your telling me is….We have most classes together?" He nodded, she groaned. "What's wrong? Don't you want me in your classes?" She shook her head. "Well, I kinda wanted to….not be tagged as your uhm...girlfriend, you know, so that I could actually make some friends here, and if you're in most of my classes….people will probably only know me for…Being your girlfriend.." She pouted slightly. He laughed. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it doesn't happen like that."

She smiled half-heartidly. "Okay...Lets get this over with." She yanked her hand out of his

-

"Okay class. Welcome to Chemistry, now, I'm going to assign you to partners for the first quarter, please go to the edge of the room." Everyone did as she said, grouping in a mob in the corner. "Okay… Haley Mononoko, go sit at table 4 with Vivi Suoh. "See Haley? Vivi seems like your type of friend. She's sassy…So are you…" She looked at him oddly. "Uhm, Thank you?" He nodded pushing her over to the table. She sat down next to Vivi, Her hair was pure silver, with a full fore-head bang cut. Her eyes were bright orange orbs that studied the board.

"Hi. I'm Haley…" Her gaze shot to her's. She smiled widely. "Well hello there. I'm Vivi! You're the new Haley, correct?" She nodded at her. "Chase Hasaki, go sit with Muffy Bailey at table 5." Haley's jaw dropped, He was right next to her. "Really?" She muttered under her breath. Vivi looked at her questionally. "What's wrong Le-Le?" Wow, even people she hardly knew called her Le-le, guess it just caught on….Either that or no one liked the name Haley as a whole..Atleast she didn't say Ha-ha….. "Oh, nothing…" She sighed. Chase shrugged at her.

"Uhm….Guess I spoke to soon…" She slapped him upside the head. "HEY! ! No inappropriate touching!" Chase chuckled lightly. "Ugh, you are so immature…" Vivi did a sort of gesture with her eyebrows. "Ohhhhso YOU'RE his new girlfriend. Aha, I respect you…No one ever been able to get THAT!" Haley looked at her oddly. "What do you mean by that?" She shrugged. "Well…No one really knows…Hell He has to of at least gotten over a hundred confessions in the last year from love struck girls, I wonder why you're so special…" She didn't say it in a rude envious way. In more of a truly curious way.

Haley continued on with the 'story' of how they met. Vivi would occasionally nod, or make an 'aw' sound. "Wow…..I guess…..He was just waiting for the right one." She laughed lowly. "Well, you might want to tell Muffy that….She's ogling him up like a fat guy a cheeseburger." Haley's eyes shot over to them. Chase had the most priceless expression of annoyance on his face. He was staring straight at the board, tapping his fingers on the table. Muffy's green orbs were staring right into him. "Oh myyy…Chase it's been so long since I've seen that darlin face of yours…" He inhaled deeply. "And it's been so long since I've seen that ugly face of yours…" She gasped, tears budding at the edges of her eyes.

Her eyeliner began to run. Vivi and Haley laughed quietly, not to draw attention, Chase heard, giving her a sideways glance and a crooked smile. Muffy huffed. "That gal right there! Y'all have some type of thing going on! How could you like HER and not ME!?" He slammed his hand down on the table, he raised his hand. "Mrs. Mizu! Can I please sit withsomeone else? Muffy's being a bitch to my girlfriend!" Haley slammed her face onto the table. Vivi patted her back.

the teacher threw her papers to the floor. "You do not talk like that in my classroom! Do you understand me!? And Muffy! Apologize to Ms. Mononoko!" Muffy flipped her long curly blonde hair back in a snobby way. "Sorry that you're so ugly." The teacher stormed up to her. "MUFFY! OFFICE! NOW!" Haley bit her lip. Trying to hold back tears. Vivi tsked"Spoiled bitch..." She muttered under her breath. She looked at Haley intently. "You're not ugly at ALL! She's just jealous that Chase chose you…" She nodded sadly. Her gaze averted over to Chase. He was in a tense position. Staring into space. His breaths were heavy and uneven.

-

Class had let out, Vivi ran up to Haley, panting. "Geez girl! Why were you in such a hurry?! Hahaha, just kidding, hey do you want to sit with me at lunch? Or do you want some alone time with your lover?" She raised her eyebrows in a perverted way. Haley shoved her playfully, Vivi seemed to havemost classes with her too, so over the past couple hours they'd developed a close friendship. "Naw, you can sit withme, heck, I don't even know if he's going to sit withme, he'll probably want to sit withhis friends." Vivi laughed. "No, he seems like he really cares about you…I'm sure he'll sit with us." Haley shrugged not knowing what to expect really.

Since it was still summer weather outside, the students were allowed to eat out in the field surrounding the school, The girls climbed up a steep hill, sat down and started unpacking their lunches. "Mmm, Yay, I love the little hot dog octopuses! There sooo cute!" Haley bit the head off of her darling little octopus. A tall figure blocked out the sun, both girls looked up. Chase was standing in front of them with his lunch in hand. "Mind if I sit with you two?" Haley patted the space next to her. "Pop a squat." Vivi and Chase looked at her oddly. "Strange expression love…But okay…I'll… 'pop a squat'." He laughed under his breath. The three sat and ate their lunches contently.

-

Yea I know. it was short, but I thought this was a good place to end the chapter, so sorrrrry :( I'll Re-update soon ;) remember, review, and i love you, don't review, and the story goes

-_- oh and sorry abot the names in the last chapter, see, i'd originally written there original japanese names when i typed it, and then i went threw to cange them to english, i guess i missed a few....but this ones good! So, Don't forget to review!!!

Love,

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	4. Rain is the saddest of songs

Okay, Now I'm just re-posting alot cause I myself am tired of waiting, like I said, I already have the entire story typed and ready to go, now its just the matter of me posting XD hahahahhaha :) Hahaha I love reviews you know? They make me smile :) Seeeee :D Oooo, and rin-rin I like your new picture ;) haaaaaaa so anyway....ENJOY~

-

"Oh Le-Le…" She flipped over. Snuggling into her pillow. "Haleyyyy." She groaned, pulling the cover over her head. "Fffff" "EEP!" She shot up, glaring up at Chase. He laughed, clutching the side of his stomach. "Hahaha! You're so funny Haley, All it takes is a little blow in the ear!" He fell over onto her bed, dying of laughter. She huffed, "Fine, if you wanna laugh at me." He didn't listen. She leaned over, blowing into his ear. "NN!" He squinted his eyes. She laughed at him darkly. "What now peachy!" She crawled over to the edge of the bed, He grabbed her ankle and dragged her back, he pinned her down. He blew in her face. "Nice, that does nothing smarty." He rolled his eyes. "EHEM!" Both their eyes shot up to the door, her father stood there glaring at him.

"I send you to wake her up, You know, I thought I'd give you the benefit of the doubt, but instead, I find you straddling her! Get up!" Chase rolled off of her. Her father groaned. Making a gesture with his hand and leaving. Haley cleared her throat, looking away. Her eyes widened when she looked at her clock. "We have to be at school in 5 minutes!" She jumped out of bed. Ripping her shirt off, her pants were half-way down "Ohohoho….Le-Le." He was smirking deviously at her. She shrieked, pushing him out of the room.

Her face was engulfed in red, she shook it out of her head, slipping her uniform on, She ran down the steps, kissing her father's cheek swiftly, "where's Chasey?" Her words jumbled together, her father pointed to the door. She grabbed his wrist and ran out the door.

-

"L-Locked?!" She rattled the school gates fiercely. Chase laughed. "Yeah…I Don't think we're getting in…" She gave him the death glare, he shot his hands up defensively. "Just stating the obvious…." He shrugged. "Ugh, you're so care-free, it's annoying." He froze, glaring at her. "And you think that YOU don't get on my nerves? Your such a perfectionist! And on top of that you worry about everything!!" Her mouth dropped. "Uhm! No! I'm not a perfectionist! And I do not worry about everything!" He threw his head back and laughed. "Really? Prove it to me Le-Le, ditch school with me." She gave him that 'Are you serious?' look.

He grinned. "See? I knew it! Your too scared to-""Let's go! Now!"

-

"So Haley? Where do you wanna go?" He questioned her. She was biting her nails. He rolled his eyes. "Are you scared?" Her head shot toward him. "N-No…" She eyed the floor. He pffted. Grinning darkly "If you want we can go back…" She looked at him, with a slightly pissed expression. "No! …..Lets go to the park…." He nodded, the look of excitement lightened his face. Chase smiled truly. "Okay! To the park!

-

"Wow….I've never seen the park this empty…" She looked around at the deserted park, there were maybe two people besides them. "Well, what would you expect? It's a school day." She rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "Hey on the plus side….The playgrounds empty!! Swings!" She ran over to the play ground jumping onto the nearest swing. He looked at her confused. "What is a…..'Swing'." Her jaw dropped. "You've…Never been on a swing?" She asked him in a quiet voice. "No…." He whispered. She looked at him sadly. "Come sit next to me..." She smiled brightly at him. He hesitated, but followed.

He sat down next to her. "Swing our legs like this." She was already moving along at a steady pace. He followed flailing his legs around, eventually he got the hand of it. "So Chase….What did you do when you were little.."She questioned him. He was silent. "I sat around in the house…If I got lonely…I'd go talk to my mum…But after she d….ie….d." He couldn't process the word together. " I guess I…Did nothing…I'd been to a park once before this…Only because my father was meeting someone for a work related reason…I saw the playground…And I was mid run…He grabbed me, and slapped me….My mum said that she'd take me someday..But she never had the chance…" Light rain started hazing over the park. Her gaze was fixated on him. "Oh Chase...Thats terrible…." They started getting higher, Chase eyed the mulch. He bit his lip, the rain came down harder. "CHASE!" He lunged off of the swing and landed onto the mulch with a thud. He covered his face with his hands. Rolling into a fetal position. Haley jumped off, landing on her feet, She ran over next to him, falling to her knees. She stared at him , a blank expression across her face.

Her hand slowly grabbed his, and moved them away from his face. He was crying hard. Shaking and sobbing. They were both drenched, but she didn't care. She laid down next to him, wrapping her arms around him, bringing him into her. He sobbed into her chest. "It's okay…Shhhh….Its gonna be alright Chase…" He hugged her tightly. "No…It won't be." She almost couldn't hear him over the rain. Before she could respond, he shot out "Why? Why are you being so nice to me? All I've done to you is be a freaken dick!Yet you actually treat me like a person..." Her eyes narrowed sadly. "It's just...instinct I guess, when you see a person upset...You generally want to make them feel safe...Or feel better..." He shook from the cold. "I don't deserve your kindness..." "Yes you do….No one is that horrible, that they can't be comforted…" He shook his head into her chest, "I'm the exception..."

"Come on…Let's go over to that tree, we'll be dry…" He nodded into her chest. He sat up, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up to his feet. They staggered over to the tree. They both dropped down, sitting in silence.

-

"God damnit…." They both swore in unison. "Now now children, there's no need to swear, after all, if you didn't skip school you two wouldn't be sick…" They rolled their eyes. "But the gates were locked dad!" Haley butted in but he shushed her. Chase sniffled. "Don't blame her Mr. Mononoko….It was my f-f-f-FAULT." He sneezed the last half of his sentence. Haley coughed into his shoulder. "Ewww Le-Le stop that!" He sounded congested.

She laughed at him. He groaned at her lack of compassion. "Haley! You have a visitor! Is it okay if I let her up. "Yeah!" Her voice was slightly cracking. Chase laughed at her. "Oh shut up stuffy." There was a slight knock on the door, they both looked up. Vivi was at the door, trying to contain her laughter. "You two look like an old married couple! Ew, Haley your beds filled with Chase tissues, EW! How do know which ones are yours and which are his!? EW!!!" She laughed in a crackly voice. "Eh, it's all good. Doesn't really matter anyway, were both sick…"

"Is that why both of you weren't at school yesterday? Cause people at school…….Were starting rumors because neither of you were at school yesterday…" Chase's eyes shot up. "Did I make Muffy cry?" Vivi nodded, he smiled. "Then I really don't care what they said." Haley slapped his arm. "Uhm, I on the other hand do…" Vivi bit her lip. "Well there were a couple of them…Like that you two went off to a private island that Chase's father owned so you two could Uhm….You know…" Haley twitched. "What were the other ones?" Vivi sighed. "That you were pregnant with his baby and you didn't know what to do…" Haley chocked on her spit. Chase sniffled. "Well, there thinking outside the box…Who the hell thought of the private island!? I mean yeah I own one but no where remotely close to here" Haley smacked his arm.

Vivi shrugged. "I don't know…. But I'm sure you can tell them the truth when you get back," Chase laughed. "Yeah right! Those children are ruthless!" Haley sighed at his comment. "So….Where were you two yesterday?" Both blushed and eyed each other, embarrassed. Vivi looked at them confused. "Were they…..Right?" Both shook their heads fieverently. "Aw uh…..No! We got to school to late….And we decided to ditch…" Vivi raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manor, "Then why'd you both blush?" Haley eyed the floor. "Just cause….Uh…You know..." Chase rubbed the back of his head. "You know Vivi…Were both sick…So why don't you cut the personal crap, mkay?….." Vivi shrugged. "Whatever…" She laughed quietly.

-

Okay! I know what your thinking, I'm rushing into their relationship, well guess what, I aint, BELIEVE me, nothing is going to happen for a while, subtle little hints yes, but no, nothing drastic. I took my time with this :)

Reviews:6

Reviews needed for my next update:10

PLEASE! You know you wanna review..Come on...Click it...That little review button...You see it right? Good, now click it -_-

Love,

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	5. CPR anyone?

Okay, yeah I know I said 25, but like my one review said...It aint gonna happen for the amount I had before, but maybe now :) so yeah without further adoooooo :)

-

Vivi had been there for 3 hours before she'd actually left. "That was an ordeal…" He snuggled his face into the pillow. She sighed. "Yeah….But I wouldn't have told her anyway..." His amethyst eyes looked up at her lazily, he smiled at her. "Yeah, I knew you wouldn't, but you looked like you were struggling…So I stepped in."

She laid down next to him, nuzzling her face into the pillow.

-

"Ughhh….." The gym teacher was giving out instructions for class, Haley was still feeling a bit under the weather. "Le-Le, maybe you should have stayed home your head still feels warm." Vivi lightly placed her hand on her forehead. Chase nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I'm fine now, but I think what you had was worse…" He trailed off. She gave him a weak smile. "No…I'm fine…" Chase gave her a look. "But Le-Le…Were doing the high jump today…" She shook her head. "No, I'll be fine…"

The students lined up. Vivi went in front of Haley and Chase in back of her. It was Vivi's turn, she twisted her back with grace and landed on her feet, Haley sucked in air. "Okay Haley….you can do this…" She muttered under breath. She got into the position, and sprinted toward the pole, she jumped up, in mid turn, "NNGH!" She clutched her chest. Breathing in heavily. She fell on the pole, it broke and she fell to the floor, clutching her chest. "HALEY!" He pushed the coach out of the way, falling to his knees next to her. He pushed her over so she was on her back. " OH MY GOD! CHASE! Is she…dead?" Chase's eyes widened, He bit his lip. He quickly put his ear to her heart.

He eyed her. Vivi started panicking, "DOES ANYONE KNOW CPR!?" "VIVI SHUT UP!....I do…" He looked at her long and hard. Tears budded in his eyes, "Not again..." He plunged down at her, He held her nose and put his lips on hers. Breathing into her over and over again, occasionally he'd check her heart. He went in again. Her eyes slowly opened, they widened at the sight of him, 'Ch-Chase?!' She thought to herself. Her hand slowly moved to his arm, His eyes shot open, he stared into her chestnut orbs. He shot back instantly.

Everyone was silent. Haley sat up, looking at him deeply. "You…Saved my life." Everyone started screaming with applaud, running over to Haley, Vivi wrapped he arms around her back. Crying into her shoulder. "OH LE-LE! I'm so happy you're alive!" She didn't listen to the cries of all her friends being grateful. Her gaze was still set on Chase and his on hers. She touched her lips, looking away.

He stood up and stormed out of the gym room. Haley pushed her friends off, and ran after him. "He's probably just scared that he almost lost her….She's gonna probably try to comfort him…" The new girl Kathy trailed off.

-

"Chase!" She saw him storming down the hall, She was catching up to him, She reached out, and grabbed his wrist, he turned around, staring at her intently. "Chase….What's wrong?" She asked him out of breath. He looked at her, pissed. "You shouldn't have run after me! You're sick!" She looked at him oddly. "Chase…I'm going to ask you again….What's wrong?" He bit his lip. "N-Nothing!" He looked away. Haley moved closer, putting her hand on his face lightly, pulling it toward her direction. "Chase...I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong…" He eyed the floor, his face saddened. "Le-Le…You…Almost…Died." He inhaled deeply. She smiled weakly. "No, I wouldn't have died." He glared at her deeply. "Yes you WOULD have Haley! You weren't breathing!" He screamed at her, she eyed the floor.

He rubbed his temples, breathing in deeply. "I'm sorry okay, I'm still just a little shaken…" She placed her hand on his shoulder, staring at him sweetly. "Thank you Chase…For caring so much about me." He smiled the first real smile she'd ever seen him give. She hadn't had the chance to over think it; her arms were already thrown around him pulling him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her back, pushing her head into his neck, he laid his on top of hers.

"Le-Le! There you are the nurse wants to see you- oh, am I interrupting something?" She wiggled her eye-brows suggestively. Hikari rolled her eyes, backing away from him, his gaze lingered on her.

-

"This is a load of shit." His father tsked. "Honey, lady's don't use profound language." He wiggled his finger. She rolled her eyes, "...I don't Care ." He sighed. "Now now dear no need to get angry." Your allowed to go back on Monday. Its Thursday." She groaned falling back into her bed. Her father jaulted at the loud banging on the front door. "Just a minute!" He shouted down the stairway.

-

Haley sighed, nuzzling her face into her pillow. Her eyes shot opened when a hand stroked the side of her face. She looked up at a gently smiling Chhase. "Hello…" She whispered in a groggy tone. He laughed lightly. "Have a good nap?" She nodded, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "How long haveyou been here?" He shrugged. "Probably around 3 hours." Her jaw dropped, he flapped his hands. "Don't worry about it. I talked to your dad most of the time."

She laughed, "That must have been a riot." He pffted, "Actually, he's pretty nice, It's too bad your sick, your dad said he wanted to go visit your mom tomorrow, I kinda wanted to meet her…" her eyes widened. "W-we were gonna visit momma!" Her expression went grim. He eyed her thoughtfully. And moved his lips to her ear, "We could always sneak out Le-Le…" She glared at him. "You have school tomorrow." She kept her voice low as he did. "So?" She laughed lowly. "Does your father not even care?" She asked, genuinely curious. He shrugged. "I already told you. He likes Maya more than me, but I guess I'm in the middle of his favorite children." She looked at him, confused. "You have another sibling?" He nodded arching his eyebrows, making that 'unfortunately' face. "Yeah, Chet." I hate him. He's 21." She eyed him. "Why do you hate him?" He laughed coldly. "I don't really know, he and dad never seemed to treat my mom right, Chet hated my mom with all his heart…Didn't look much like her, kinda like my dad. He's…Really tan, and he has these piercing green eyes, his hairs dark brown…He's pretty tall I guess…As you've noticed, nothing like us, My mom had blonde hair and violet eyes while my dad has the peachy hair and blue eyes. They used to tell me when I was younger, that Chet looked more like our grandparents, I don't believe that shit." She rubbed his hands. "It's alright, I take it he doesn't live with you? I have never seen him." He groaned. "Actually…He does…You've only been to my house like twice…"

"Then were has he been?" She questioned him. "Well he's always either drunk or sick from some kinda crap." He rolled his eyes, annoyed. She raised her eyebrows. "Do you like _any _of your family?" He shrugged. "Yeah, I loved my mom." She sighed deeply. "I can see that…She must have been a very sweet woman…If you don't mind me asking….What happened to her?" His breath hitched. "U-Uhm, a-a-a-a-a-a-accident, yes, terrible a.....ccident." His eyes shot all around the room, his face was covered in pure horror. Haley bit her lip. "Oh that's terrible…U-Uhm anyway….What time are we…Escaping?"

The usual normal smirk returned to his lips. "Oh, I'll surprise you. Be on your toes love." He winked.

-

OKAY! I actually liked this chappie, more specifically when Chase says 'Love' hahhaahha but yea, CLIFF HANGA! mwahahahah

Reviews now: 12

Reviews needed for update: 25 maybeee

Love,

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	6. Breaking and entering

Okay Yeah, screw the 25, I don't think i'm good enough to get it -_________- Anyway....Got tired of waiting and staring at 16 reviews -____- soooooo here you go.

-

*_Plink* _"Nnnn…" *_Plink* "_NNNN!" *_BAM!* _She shot up from her bed, breathing heavily, her eyes shot toward her window. Chase was sitting, perched on outside her window, leaning his forehead against the window, leaving the mark of his breath. Haley rubbed her eyes. "Chasey…Its 5:30Am…What the hell?" She croaked at him. He cupped his hand to his ear, playful anger playing onto his face, she rolled her eyes, opening her window. "GOD!" He fell in through the window, Haleys hand instinctively grabbed for her pillows and threw them to the floor before he fell.

"Thanks, you're ever so caring." His body was jumbled up into a weird position. She helped him up eyeing him weirdly. He glared at her. "What?!" He spat out in a hushed whisper. She shrugged. "Nothing…I've just never seen you in normal clothes." She eyed him. Black skinny jeans with holes all over, a long waist length orange sweatshirt, and navy blue over sized head phones resting on his shoulders. He smirked. "Like what you see?" She pffted shooing him away."Go wait outside." He pouted.  
"But it cold…And rainy…" She rolled her eyes. "You walked here didn't you?" He groaned. "You're so cruel…" He was almost out the window when she sighed. "Fine, Go wait in the bathroom." His face brightened. "Yay!" he shut her bathroom door silently. "Okay…What to wear to visit mommy?" She threw piles of clothes around her room, settling for a maroon thigh length dress, that scrunched under the breast. She pulled on black see-threw tights, andknee high black lace up converse. And a gray chest length cardigan. She tip-toed over to the bathroom door, "Yo, you can come out now." He opened the door swiftly.

"Ooodon't you look adorable!" She rolled her eyes. "Save it." He Sighed. Eyeing her. "What are you looking-AT! HEY PUT ME DOWN!!??" He swiped her up bridal style. He shushed her. He opened her window climbing out onto the ledge. "What the heck are you doing?" She asked in a hushed, terrified tone. "Hold on tight love." She clutched his shirt, trying to stop herself from screaming as they plummeted off her roof.

-

"What….The hell…Was that…?" They walked down the dampened streets light just starting to show. "Okay before you answer that HOW did you even do that?!" He smirked deviously. "I'm a ninja, that's just some of my skill, you should see my loving techniques…" He trailed off, she chocked on her spit, bursting out into a short fit of laughter. "Yeah because I'm sure you're just AMAZING, just kidding!" She snapped back. His eyes widened. "Pfft, how dare you question my abilities…" He looked away, with false hurt on his face.

"Oh cut it out." He pushed his lip out in an over done depressed look. "But my ego…It's been hurt…Deeply." She nudged him playfully. "Fine, I'm sure you're good." He smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear." He sang, she rolled her eyes. "Master Hasaki." She jolted, hearing Gill's voice. "He was holding an umbrella with the car door open, but it wasn't the limo, it was a big black car, some foreign name she didn't understand. Gill slammed the door shut after she'd buckled, Chase slipped in the other side, turning on the car, and driving off.

"How's Gill gonna get home?" Was the first thing out of her mouth. "Oh he left his car here last night and I brought him home…" Haley looked at him oddly. "That doesn't really make any sense." He shrugged. "I don't think so either, but he insisted." She made her 'whatever' face. He turned onto the highway. The hospital was close, already in sight, he turned down the road into the parking lot. "Wait I'll get the door for you." She looked at him confused. "O…Kay?" He flung her door open, grabbing her hand, helping her out. He didn't let go.

"Uhm…You can let go now." He looked down at the floor, his face tinted pink. He quickly released her hand. Her eyebrows arched, she let it go. "So…Uhm, do you know what room your moms in? or do we have to ask?" She sighed deeply. "Well, her condition always seems to be changing…so does her room…" She trailed off, walking up to the front desk.

"Uhm, can you tell me were Naomi Mononoko's room is?" She receptionist nodded lazily, typing the name into her computer. "Room 465, on floor 7, it should be the 2nd door down the right hall." She nodded. Pushing the elevator button, it opened after a few minutes, they both shuffled in, awkward elevator music played, the silence was uneasy. "So…How'd you even get out of the house? Did your dad know?" He nodded. "Yep, I told him what I was doing, he said it was very affectionate, from someone like me…" Haley sighed. "I really don't like your father…He's mean and cold, he only likes your sister!"

He laughed coldly. "Yeah, but I'vegrown up withit, I'm used to it." She sighed "You shouldn't BE used to it Chase! You-" He cut her off. "You know, we always talk about my life…Tell me about your life…Like when did your mom get sick?" She looked at him confused. The normal sense of self-pity that usually flowed around him was gone. She bit her lip. "Well…When I was about 9, my mom started getting really weak, she always had some type of cold, or the flu…Then when I was almost 11, is when it started getting bad, they still don't know what she has…They think it has something to do with when she was pregnant with my sister Leah, she wasn't supposed to have any more kids after me, but I guess when she found out she was going to have her, she didn't care how sick she got…They still don't know what she has…But…I hope they find out soon…And…I really hope there's a cure…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

Her eyes widened as she smacked into his warm body, he hugged her tightly. "It's alright…" He whispered over and over again she looked up at him, confused, "Why?" She muttered. "Why what?" He shot back. "Why are you being so nice to me?" He laughed lowly. "Because I feel like it."

-

"Heres her room." Chase went to open the door, Haley's hand shot to the knob, she glared at him. "Now Chase my mom doesn't know about you yet…So let me calmly explain to her…" He rolled his eyes, shrugging. She pulled the door open slightly, poking her head through. "Mom?" Pale blue eyes shot up. "Le-Le!!!" She smiled brightly, extending her arms to her mother. She sqeezed her tightly, "Oh honey! I missed you so much! So tell me how's the school year going your father told me you were going to a...new...school...Who's that?" She pointed toward Chase, sheepishly peeping from around the corner, Haley groaned, "Nice hiding.." She muttered under her breath, pulling him by his arm in front of her mother. Mom, this is Chase...He's my...Boyfriend..." She sighed. her mother's expression brightened. Her movement was so swift, neither child noticed till it actually happened. Haley's mother snatched Chase around the neck, hugging him tightly. "Oh!!! This is wonderful! Haley why didn't you tell me sooner!? He's such a good catch!" He smirked , nodding at Haley. "Pfft, your mom thinks i'm a good catch." He winked, she rolled her eyes.

her mother looked at her innnocently. "You don't think he's a good boy?" She was pinching his cheek the whole time. She sighed, "No...I think he's good, he's just being hard to handle..." She grabbed his arm pulling him away. Her mother pouted. "Oh Haley honey, didn't papa come?" She bit her lip, her mothers eyes looked sad, and wishing. "I snuck her out so she could see you." Her eyes widened, Haley's mom cocked her head, "You..Uhm, snuck her out?" She thumped his forehead. "OW! What the hell..." She glared at him, he shut up. "Now Haley...You know i don't approve..." Chase cut in. "She was just so excited to see you, but then Le-Le got sick, and her papa had to cancel, andshe got really upset, i couldn't standseeing her like that...So I brought her..." Her mother's eyes widened as she nodded her head. "Oh my...You seem like...The right kindof boy..." Haley's jaw dropped. "Although I don't approve...It was a very kind thing you did..." Before he could speak, a nurse shoved past him. "Excuse me for interupting, but visiting hours are over, please exit through that door." Haley hugged her mother quickly, waving her off. "Huh?" Chase exclaimed, looking down at the handholding onto the bottom of his sweatshirt, he looked around, but Haley was already gone. His eyes trailed down to a fragile hand, trembling.

"Uhm, yes -" "Call me Naomi...Please...You seem special...So I beg you...Please take care of my little girl..." She whispered in a hushed tone. He bit his lip, eyeing the floor. His expression became serious, narrowed. "Yes...I promise you...I will protect Haley."

-

Alright, another cliffy, i guess, : P haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hope you enjoyed.....Review : P

Reviews now:16

Reviews needed:25 (I KNOW ITS POSSIBLE NOWWWW!)

Love,

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	7. The brother is a beast

Okayyyy! I'm proud to bring you all another chapter of 'Lie to Me' Even if I hardly get any reviews I still love the few who review all my chapters :)

Sooooo without further adooooo

-

Haley leaned her face against the rain splattered window, cringing at every droplet that fell down past her face. Neither of them had spoke the entire drive, untill Chase made a right turn, instead of the intended left. "Uhm, Where are we going?" He shrugged, "My house I guess. We were talking about how you never visit me, well, now you can." She smirked. "Maybe now I can meet that awful brother of yours-""NO!" He punched the break with his foot, The recent conversation with her mother resurfaced. She put her hands up defensively. "WOAH! Whats wrong!?" She shouted. He laid his head on the steering wheel. Shaking his head, "I don't WANT you meeting Chet, okay?" He spat out quick, she cocked her head, eyeing him. "Okay, first off, why? All you said was that he gets drunk a lot and second I thought you said he's always in his room cause he's sick!" He sighed, "He's dangerous Haley...And he seems to be laying off the booze lately...He seems to have...Switched...To a new hobby." He cringed in disgust and true fear. "Uhm I still don't see the problem, I'm sure he's fine..." He broke out laughing, not the funny kind, but the kind of laugh that could scare the shit out of anyone. "Oh yes, because what he does is just ever so fucking KIND!!!"

She cringed, eyeing the floor. She laughed slightly scared, "O-Oh okay...N-Nevermind then..."

-

"Oh Haley! Its so nice to see you!" His father cheered, grabbing her. "Oh wow...Its uh, nice to see you too!" She patted his back hesitantly. "You'll be staying with us for dinner right?" She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess..." He smiled brightly. "Good, good! I'll tell the chef to bring out the imported Malaysian china!" He scurried off to the kitchen. She sighed, limping over to Chase, resting her head on his shoulder, "That was a hassle...Hey, are you okay?" He was looking down at the floor, his face reddened. "I'm f-fine..." She took her hand and slid his bangs out of the way, feeling his forehead. "Hmm, you feel kinda warm, maybe you caught something from me..." She trailed off, feeling her own, still leaning on his shoulder. "Ah, how precious." His eyes widened. They slowly followed the voice to the stairs, there, was Chet leaning on the railing smirking darkly.

-

Haley froze, staring at him, 'Wow...Chase was right...' She thought, looking him over, he looked nothing like the rest of the family. He was nicely tanned for the season, dark and tall, his eyes were a piercing green, looking at her seductively. his hair was a dark brown, long spiked, he was wearing black satin pajama pants, with a white long button up shirt un-buttoned to the middle to his chest. he ran a hand threw his hair, walking up to them, "Hey, I'm Chet...Nice to meet yah." He winked at her, snatching her off his brothers shoulder, Pulling her into a peck on the lips. "Hmm your sweet." His words dripped like venom, She touched her lips, eyeing the floor. "CHET! WHAT THE HELL?!" He ran up to him, about to pounce, Chet threw his hand out, smacking him over to the wall. He slammed into it, sliding to the floor.

"CHASE!" She ran over next to him, shaking him lightly. "I'm fine..." he sighed. Pushing himself up, wiping the blood that spilled down his lip. "don't try to be a hero Chasey Poo~" He winked at him, walking into the dining room, lazily scratching the back of his head. Haley glared at him, grabbing Chase's arm. "Are you sure your alright? That looked like it hurt-" "I SAID I'M FINE! SHUT UP!" He swatted her hand away. She stood limp in the middle of the hall, looking down at the swatted hand, She twitched at the wetness that now covered her face, "W-Why am I crying?" She sobbed into her sleave. She looked around , but he wasn't in the room anymore. She eyed the stairs and darted up them, she couldn't let anyone see her this way, The halls were dark, she looked around in a hurry, bolting into the first room she saw, slamming it shut, She stood in silence, "This room smells...Familure..." The citrusy sent filled the air. "Is this...His room?" It didn't look like the room he'd shown her before, but it was obvious it was his, There were about three pictures of the two of them at school events on the night stand, "Aw." She muttered to herself, being a sucker to mushy things.

There was a fourth picture hidden behind the three of them. She delicatley put her hand behind the others and pulled it out. "....Is this....His mom?" She ran her hand down the picture, her hair was mid back length, the same color hair as her, except her eyes were a beautiful shade of violet, she was holding the tiny hand of who she expected to be a young Chase.  
"Aww...He looks so innocent." She sat on his bed, laying down, still staring at the picture. She squinted, eyeing his mother, her eyes widened, "She...Looks like me?" She whispered. "HALEY!" She dropped the picture and shut her eyes, releasing the picture, She heard the door open slowly, she heard Chase sigh, his foot steps getting closer. The bed went down, she felt a hand playing with her hair. "Haley....I'm so sorry." He whispered into her ear, she could feel his breath on her neck, she cringed. There was nothing for a few minutes, she could feel him there, staring at her, he sighed. "Haley...Why did it have to be this way? Why do I have to be such a dick to you all the time? Why-Oh...Shit!" He swore under his breath, the bed lowered, she guessed he was sitting on it. He sighed. "Mom...I should have put this away..." She opened her eyes slightly, squinting, his eyes were narrowed in a sad expression.

He hugged the picture to his chest. "You know mom, Haley really does look like you..." His breath hitched, a tear cascaded down his cheek, he brought his knees up to his chest, putting the picture back onto the drawer, he buried his face in his knees, sobbing lightly. Haley's eyes saddened as she watched him. What should she do? Before she could even think about it, her eyes widened, she was on her knees behind him, hugging him tightly around the neck, burying her face into his neck. "Its okay Chase..." She repeated over and over again.

"L-Le-le? How much did you hear?!" He gasped, shocked. "Not that much..." He sighed, he clutched at her hands, resting his forehead on her arms. "Your so nice Haley...I wish now that...I didn't drag you into my life...You don't deserve this...You never deserved this...I screwed up your life...You had friends, and a normal life! But I fucked that up to!" He squeezed her hands tighter. She sighed, he craned his neck, trying to look at her. "Haley, I bet you hate me-" His eyes widened. She'd pulled his neck, crushing their mouths together.

-

I think that this is a good place to end the chapter ; ) Leave you in suspense XD Ah yes the long awaited REAL kiss that took 8 chapters to happen -_________- I didn't wanna rush it ; ) BUT BAHAHAH CLIFF HANGERSSSSS! You gotta love them ; ) Dontcha : )

Reviews now:20

Reviews needed: Hmmm idk 25 or higher tho ; )

Love,

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	8. THANK GOD!

GOOD NEWS!!!! My dad is fixing my laptop and might be able to retreive all my writing and crap xDDDD Sooooo YEAH!!! There you gooooooo it is not the end : D


End file.
